Title: It started with a f
by alias-hw
Summary: Seven and B'Elanna hate each other, but there is one thing they both like.


For a lot more of my stories, just click my homepage link.

It's not actually my own site, but it's an archive site that has all my stories.

*

If you are interested in reading my unfinished stories, just e-mail me and I'll sent you the link to my Yahoo groups.

I would posts a link here, but apparently that's not allowed since it's not pasting.

H.W.

*

-

*

Info:

I admit, the idea for this came from a short story posted on VJB in which, during a Senior Staff meeting, Janeway mumbles that someone should really give Seven a good...

-

Crude language warning.

A certain swear word is used several times in this story.

And just so that you know what it is, and if you can live with it, as they like to say on South Park... Fuck, fuck, fuckedy fuck fuck.

Overall rating, PG-13/teen/whatever the rating is that you use where teenagers can read it as well, as long as they know that people have sex from time to time.

-

Pairing B/7

Title: It started with a f***.

By H.W.

~~~~~~~{}~~~~~~~

"Someone really needs to give that woman a good fuck."

Seven had just left Engineering but stopped outside the door when she heard the conversation that had started inside as soon as the door had closed behind her.

"Chief?" One of the Engineers asked. "What'd she do now? Normally you throw stuff, or start cursing for an hour when she came by. Now this is all you say?"

"Because I finally figured it out," Seven heard the voice clearly belonging to the person that had a habit of making her life difficult, say. Of course, if anyone else had been standing by that door they would have heard nothing from the conversation inside. Borg enhanced hearing did serve its purpose.

"Figured what out, Chief?"

"The reason she acts so cold and so stiff. She simply needs a good fuck to shake her loose some."

"Is that also the reason why you are always so high-strung, Chief? Because you too need someone to shake you loose some?"

Seven had to smile, she had always liked the Engineer, and he had stood up for her more than once. When Seven suddenly heard a tool impact the door she felt that it was time to leave.

***

Seven closed one file and opened two more. On the screen there were now five different files scrolling by at such speed that for B'Elanna it looked more like a blur of black on white.

"Could you please stop that and look at me?" B'Elanna asked annoyed.

"I do not see why I should stop my research, or look at you, only so that you can once again tell me that I did something wrong or should have asked you something. However, please do feel free to tell me what I did now. I assure you that I am listening."

"There is something called common decency, Seven. It is polite to turn around and look at the person that is talking to you."

"I apologize, Lieutenant," Seven said, never turning from looking at the huge Astrometrics viewscreen. "My lessons in common decency have been taught to me in Engineering. I am sure that you remember them, Lieutenant. After all, you were the one that taught them to me. I especially remember the lesson well in which you taught me that turning your back on someone, and ignoring them for ten minutes, is a very effective way of not dealing with things you do not want to talk about. Though I must admit that I am not yet as good as you; after all, I am still talking to you."

B'Elanna had been about to speak up but closed her mouth with a loud click. After a long moment of looking at Seven's back, B'Elanna finally turned and left. She mumbled while leaving, yet both of them also knew that B'Elanna was beating a hasty retreat. "Stupid ice glazed bitch. Really does need a good fuck and learn to lighten up."

As soon as B'Elanna was gone, Seven stopped the five files and reset them. Truth be told, Seven could indeed read one file at the scrolling speed that had flashed over the screen. She could also read five files at once. But she couldn't do both those things at once. She had simply sped up the files when she heard B'Elanna coming down the corridor because she didn't want the Klingon to see just what she was reading.

The first file was a command tool; a Federation formula where character trades of people could be added and the program would calculate how people, technically, matched up. This so that people could be put on the same shifts, or not, all depending on how much likeliness there was for problems. Normally it was only used for people that just joined the ship. After that the Captain and First Officer were assumed to know the people and make personal judgments.

Still, a tool was a tool and Seven wasn't breaking any laws by using it. She smiled as she looked at the two names she had entered and the result that the program had come up with; good match, but possibilities for personal friction.

The second file was a study on people that used insults a lot, and in which situations one should take those insults seriously. Seven sighed at that. The result on that one wasn't perfect. From the file it was clear that actions from a certain Engineer had to be taken either fully sincere, or could be totally ignored; there was no middle ground.

The third file was a study on Klingon/Human hybrids. It was interesting reading.

The fourth file was a study on humans that had problems with showing their emotions. Seven was not above admitting, at least to herself, that she wasn't perfect.

But it was the fifth file that was starting to demand more and more of her attention. Reluctantly she closed the other four files, for the moment, and started the fifth file again.

'Pride and Prejudice by Jane Austen.'

'It is a truth universally acknowledged, that a single man in possession of a good fortune, must be in want of a wife.'

Seven wondered, she knew that the story was written in a time where people's minds had not yet been broadened by space travel and meeting other species. As she read on, Seven found that she had to admit; she too was in want of a wife. But, she obviously had no control over that. She did have control over something else though. Something, she had started to realize lately, she was also in need of.

***

B'Elanna was frustrated. She had been going over the suggestions that Seven had handed to the Captain. From one side, she was impressed. No, impressed was not enough of a word. Some of the suggestions were sheer brilliance, B'Elanna had to admit that. But that was the point. She might have done so reluctantly, but she would have admitted how good the suggestions were... if she had been asked.

Instead she had been passed by. Seven had handed the suggestions directly to the captain, and now the captain had sent them to B'Elanna with the order to see what could be realistically implemented. So, there she was, sitting in her living room, going over brilliant suggestions, and trying her best to come up with reasons not to use them. Childish, B'Elanna admitted. But damn it, was it that hard to ask her what she thought? Even now the captain hadn't asked. She had given the suggestions to B'Elanna and all but ordered her to try and make it so.

In frustration, B'Elanna threw the padd across the room and was satisfied to see it explode into several pieces when it hit the wall. Of course, she knew that the data was not lost; automatically uploaded to the main computer once every minute, and that it would cost her thirty replicator rations to replace the padd. But still, it made her feel good to see those pieces of plastic rain to the floor.

Then it hit her just how pathetic she was. Seeing a padd being destroyed made her feel good. Was that all there was to her life? Living through a day in Engineering without having a problem filled her with pride. Breaking a padd filled her with satisfaction. She closed her eyes and willed the tear not to come. Her life was good. She was happy. She had all that she wanted.

She tried, and she almost succeeded in making herself believe. Almost. For years now she had been able to make herself belief, and now it all hit home. She looked around the quarters where she lived... alone. Needing an out for her frustration, she started to pound the pillow beside her.

And then the chime of the door sounded.

She frowned and after a moment of hesitation got up. People didn't come to see her. She and her friends normally set times. To the holodeck on that day and time to do this, meet in the mess hall for a couple of hours of joking around with food being within reach; that was normal. But coming to her quarters wasn't normal.

"Enter," She ordered, and the door opened only to reveal the last person that B'Elanna was expecting. "Seven? What..." She watched as the blonde walked in far enough for the door to close behind her. "What do you want?"

"I want for you to ask me that again, only nicer," Seven said, and B'Elanna was amazed to see the blonde actually smirk. "I do not think you will be sorry if you do so, though you might be very sorry if you do not ask again."

B'Elanna's first reaction was to shout, tell Seven to get out. But something warned her, something made her swallow the insult that she already had thought up, and instead she said with surprising politeness, "You are right. That could have been said differently. So, let me try again. Seven, what can I do for you?"

"Better. B'Elanna Torres, you have said several times now that someone really needs to give me a good fuck. You seem to think that it will help me relax physically and unwind mentally."

B'Elanna had the decency to blush at that. "Um, I didn't realize that you could hear me."

"So you did not actually mean the statement?"

B'Elanna didn't really know what to make about the situation. Here she was standing in the middle of her living room talking with Seven about some crude comments she had made. Why had Seven sought out exactly those comments to confront her on? But, despite all, there had been a reason why she had said it. "Well, I didn't say that I didn't mean it; I just mean that you were not supposed to hear that."

"So you do think that a good fuck can be very beneficial for a person both physically and mentally?"

"Well, yeah, but now we are no longer really talking about what I said."

"Actually, we are," Seven disagreed. "B'Elanna Torres, I want to see if you are right; I want to see how a good fuck can affect me. Since you said that I need a 'good' fuck, I assume that you know the difference between a good one and a bad one. Therefore I hope that you are able to actually not just give me a good fuck, but in fact to give me a very good fuck."

B'Elanna's eyes nearly popped out of her head when hearing that. Without saying a word she turned around and walked to the replicator to replicate the strongest alcoholic drink she could think of. She gulped the 50% proof drink down in three swallows before turning around, fully intent to tell Seven that they couldn't do that. Unfortunately for her rational and decent mind, when she turned around she was faced with a half nude blonde that was busy with pushing the biosuit past her waist. Her jaw dropped when seeing the divine beauty that Seven had been hiding under that fabric. And when Seven stepped out of her biosuit and took her normal 'at ease' stand with her arms behind her back, pushing her ample chest out, and her legs slightly apart, B'Elanna's brain decided that it was a good idea to travel south for the evening and start thinking from a different place.

***

"Yeah, sure, whatever."

Janeway literally shook her head. What was going on here? Seven had just said 'yeah' and 'whatever'? In fact, Seven was sitting slouching back in her chair while twiddling her thumbs. Was that a soft humming that started? Then she looked at B'Elanna as the Klingon suddenly jumped up when Harry poked her in the side.

"B'Elanna, are you alright? Were you just dosing off?"

"Sorry Captain. Lack of sleep."

"Were there problems that haven't been mentioned yet?" Janeway asked, surprised that an emergency that had kept B'Elanna up had not been reported to her.

"No, nothing like that, Captain. It's... well, if you really want to know... in fact, I think you will be happy to hear this... Seven came by last night and we, um, spend some time going over some sensitive issues that we felt that the other needed to take care of. We, um, found that we actually have a lot in common. We seem to like the same things and stuff like that. But by the time we were finished and both agreed that we had touched enough sensitive areas, it was really late, or better said early. I only had one hour of sleep."

"Say no more," Janeway said, happy that finally the two women seemed to be getting along. That would also explain some of Seven's relaxed behavior; no more having to worry that anything she might touch on could drive the Klingon over the edge. "I know where you are coming from. One hour of sleep is even worse than no sleep at all. It's just enough to make you realize that you want more."

"Right," B'Elanna agreed. "I most definitely do want more."

Janeway nodded in understanding before looking at Seven. "So, is everything between you two worked out now?"

"We are making progress," Seven assured. "However, the Lieutenant and I agreed that it would be best for both of us if we do get together more often. We want to make sure that those sensitive areas B'Elanna talked about do not suddenly go unattended. Now that we found how much we both like to focus on them, we think it is best to revisit them on a regular basis."

"Good idea," Janeway approved. Then deciding to move the meeting along she asked, "You said 'yeah, sure, whatever.' That answer is a little vague, care to elaborate on that?"

Seven shrugged, making Janeway's head almost spin. The captain had no idea that Seven could actually shrug. "Not really. 'Yeah,' as in, yes I agree. 'Sure,' as in yes, I will work with Ensign Kim to find a solution. 'Whatever," as in, it does not really matter to me when you think the perfect time would be because it is still time I have to spent on the subject. I thought I would try giving short answers for a change. And 'yeah, sure, whatever,' does cover all questions you had asked me."

"I... see," Janeway said slowly. Then she had to admit that especially the 'whatever' was not such a bad answer for Seven because normally, Janeway was sure, Seven would have explained in great detail just what a waste of time the Captain's suggestion was. "Well, since you answered that with a whatever, let me move on to the next point. Tuvok..."

***

B'Elanna Torres was a very frustrated woman. She had tried pacing through her quarters; that didn't work. She hat tried pounding her favorite pounding pillow for a good ten minute until the seams ripped; that didn't work. And now she had to fix it... again. She had even tried reading, but her mind had continued to wander.

She knew that she had the thing that every single person in the Federation dreamed of, and probably most married people as well. The absolute sure thing. A hot and willing, and very talented... B'Elanna groaned at that... oh yeah, very talented indeed, person that wanted to have sex; no strings attached. And best of all, it was not just a one time thing. No, Seven had come over every night since that first time. For over two weeks now, B'Elanna's world had been rocked every single night until she saw a whole different kind of stars than the ones she saw when looking out of the window.

B'Elanna stomped over to the abused pillow that was lying on the floor and kicked it once more for good measure. Not just normal sex; no, the best sex she ever had. Even the first night, where they still had to get to know each other's body, the sex had been twice as good as the best experience B'Elanna ever had before. And since then it had only gotten better. It was wonderful; Seven had told her that she had researched Klingon/Human hybrids and because of that knew exactly how to drive B'Elanna insane. At the same time, the blonde did not hesitate to show B'Elanna how she could please the blonde even better. B'Elanna had always hated the words, 'I researched the subject,' now she loved it when Seven told her, 'I did some more research and there is something I want you to try.' In short, it was simply the best possible situation a horny half Klingon could wish for.

So why was she now thinking of doing something that she knew could ruin it all?

She sighed. No, she knew why. It had started innocent enough, but still. It had been in the making ever since that first night.

After they had sex and lay in bed naked and holding onto each other as they calmed down, they had both agreed that they wanted more. So they had made some agreements on when and where. Well, the where was easy since Seven didn't have quarters. That was more about B'Elanna agreeing to have Seven over that often.

The second night, B'Elanna had offered Seven a drink when she arrived. After all, considering why Seven was there, B'Elanna wanted to try and be a good host.

On the third night this had led to B'Elanna offering Seven a little food when they had been resting for a moment before starting with round two. Of course that had led to a pleasant discussion about food, and B'Elanna had heard herself offer that Seven should come over earlier in the future. That way they could have a little dinner before. B'Elanna's only condition was that Seven had to hand over the amount of replicator rations that would cover her part of the food. After all, fair was fair; the entire evenings were about an equal sharing.

On the fourth night an argument had started during dinner. Seeing where things could go, and neither of them wanting to lose the good thing they had, they had agreed that the dining table, and the bedroom were from then on considered 'sacred ground.' If they disagreed on something, they could talk about it calmly, but the person that raised her voice, or would become unreasonably stubborn, would forfeit the disagreement and accept that with dignified grace.

On the fifth night, since the 'sacred ground' rule was in effect, they had found that both of them enjoyed to talk to each other about all and nothing. Before, after, and even in their breaks between having sex.

On the sixth night, B'Elanna pointed out in the morning that it really made no sense that Seven got out of bed, just to go to the cargo room and then to work from there a couple of hours later. B'Elanna had intended to offer her couch to the blonde to sleep the rest of the night, but after Seven had agreed, B'Elanna found that she just couldn't ask the blonde to get out of bed. So, instead Seven had fallen asleep in the bed. Just like the other nights that came after that.

All in all it were small and logical step that had resulted that by the end of the first week, Seven would go with B'Elanna to the Klingon's home at the end of the work day, spent time there, go to bed together, have mind-blowing sex, and then go to sleep together.

The eight day had been different.

Seven had reminded B'Elanna that the blonde still had to regenerate for eight hours once every eight days, and that therefore she wouldn't be spending the evening with B'Elanna. The Klingon had assured her that she of course understood and that they were on again for the next evening. That evening B'Elanna had tried very hard not to notice just how quiet and empty the quarters were when Seven wasn't around.

The next evening had come, Seven had visited again, and soon a second week had passed. A week where they enjoyed their time together until once more the day had come for Seven to regenerate. And now was the next day that Seven would once again come by. Things would continue, great sex would follow. But it was no longer enough for B'Elanna. She had discovered that she liked the rest of the time just as much as the sex part; just in a totally different way. She realized that the thing that most people could only dream of; sex, no strings attached, was no longer enough for her.

The chime sounded, and B'Elanna frowned. She had told Seven on the fifth day that she didn't need to use the chime again, and could simply come in.

The Klingon moved closer to the door. "Enter."

Just as B'Elanna had expected, Seven was standing on the other side. But this time the blonde didn't come in. "Hey, Seven."

"B'Elanna Torres."

By now B'Elanna knew that face, knew how easy it was to see emotions, if you only wanted to look. She came closer until she was almost touching Seven; one standing just outside the quarters and one standing just inside them. "Hey, what's wrong? You look upset."

"B'Elanna, I have... I want to thank you for what we shared in the last two weeks. However, it pains me to have to inform you that I cannot continue to have sex with you."

"I see," B'Elanna said slowly, and in a true testimony as to how much she had come to care about Seven she didn't lash out, instead she said in a soft voice, "If you don't want to, you don't want to, but I hope that you will still see me as a friend. And just so that you know, you are still welcome here. Even if we don't move to the bedroom anymore, I would love to continue sharing my dinner with you." Then having to know she asked, "Seven, I have to ask, is it something I did?"

"It is all you did," Seven said, trying to conjure up a smile. "I realized recently that I wanted two things. First, I wanted to find someone to share my life with; to form a collective of two. Second, I wanted to feel what having sex was like. Having sex is wonderful, you always make me feel wonderful. But the more I had sex with you and felt how wonderful that was, the more I felt that it was wrong. I do not want to have sex for the sake of sex anymore. I want to share this wonderful feeling with someone that sees a future in sharing her life with me. Now I know how wonderful sex can be, I feel that I should only share it with someone that I will one day call my wife. I am sorry, B'Elanna for denying you because I want more."

"Do you have anyone in mind, someone you want that kind of relationship with?" B'Elanna asked, wanting to know if someone else had caught the blonde's interest.

"I must admit that I did not yet analyze the situation so that I can find suitable candidates," Seven said hesitantly. "Two weeks ago I decided that I wanted someone to share my life with, and that I wanted sex." Now she smiled, and B'Elanna was surprised to see that it was a smile that she could best describe as shyly. "Since then the sex part was so much on my mind that I did ignore the other quest for the time being. It is however now that I realize that I should actually combine the two."

B'Elanna was a person that liked a good fight, that liked a challenge, that always had a retort ready on her lips. She could make a scene, she knew it, and she felt that on some level, Seven was even expecting it. She could. But she also remembered a piece of very good advice her mother had once given her. 'Only the smart Klingons realize that some fights should never be fought.' "Seven," B'Elanna stopped talking, but did take a step to the side; clearly inviting the blonde in.

For a moment, Seven hesitated. She wondered if she was reading the Klingon's actions right. But then she saw the look in B'Elanna's eyes, and she understood the symbolic meaning of B'Elanna's action.

B'Elanna wasn't merely asking her into her quarters; B'Elanna was inviting her in... into her life. She was asking Seven not to analyze, not to compare, not to decide on cold data. Instead she was asking her to simply accept because she wanted to. And with her eyes never leaving those of the Klingon's, she confidently took that step into the quarters, and into her new life.

***

Now that Seven had accepted, B'Elanna was a little at a loss. "Drink?" She asked as she already walked over to the replicator.

"I," Seven stopped talking and then clearly changed subject. "B'Elanna, may I ask why one of your couch pillows is lying on the floor... apparently severely damaged?"

Having a good opening handed to her, B'Elanna went with it and ignored the drink she was going to replicate. "Because I beat the living crap out of it. I needed a way to vent my frustration."

"Why were you frustrated?" Seven asked, before adding what she knew was true. "You have not been frustrated for two weeks now."

B'Elanna had to smile at that. "Oh yeah, sex does wonders against being frustrated. But that's also the reason why I was frustrated now." B'Elanna picked up the pillow and put it back on the couch before sitting down. "Seven, what we had the last two weeks, it's sometimes referred to as a 'sure thing.' Sure thing, as in, you know for sure that you are going to get some. You don't have to deal with trying to woo someone, or trying to impress them. You know, for sure, that you are going to have sex, and then you can go on with life with not a care in the universe. It's the stuff people dream of. And I? Being so horny all the time because I'm part Klingon? I literally danced across the room a couple of times."

"And that frustrated you, how? It sounds like you like it."

"You have to change that 'like' to 'liked.' Because that was why I was frustrated. I had a thing worth dreaming about, and I was going to risk it all by asking you a very dangerous question."

"What question?" Seven asked as she came closer and set down beside B'Elanna.

"You are right, it's no longer enough. In some universal example of perfect timing, I too had decided that I don't want to have sex with you anymore."

"You did not?" Seven asked surprised.

"No. I wanted... I want. I want to ask you. I don't want to have sex with you, but I really would love to make love with you."

"The kind of lovemaking that goes along with you asking me in? After me saying that I want a relationship with someone I can see me spending my life with? Someone I could one day call my wife?"

"Well, I have to admit that that last part wasn't in the equation at that point, but yes, the kind of lovemaking that belongs in that category."

"Yes, B'Elanna Torres, we can make love," Seven assured right away. "Come with me to your bedroom."

"Our bedroom," B'Elanna corrected.

"Our bedroom," Seven repeated with a smile.

***

"I don't want to move for the rest of my life," B'Elanna said happily as she wiggled a little, trying to get even closer to the woman lying under her.

"I was severely mistaking," Seven pointed out. "I thought that having sex had been the best physical feeling in my life."

"Doesn't compare to making love," B'Elanna agreed. "I love you, Seven, and let me assure you that you make me feel better than I have ever felt in my life. Even without making love... though I hope we do keep the same rhythm as we did with having sex."

"Well, if you want to make love on such a limited basis, I think I can restrain myself," Seven said, her voice deliberately slightly disappointed.

"What do you mean?" B'Elanna asked as she lifted herself a little off her lover.

"I mean that I believe you have addicted me to making love. I was planning on making love at least every morning and every night... maybe a few times right after we come home as well."

B'Elanna let herself drop back down, and then immediately lifted her head to kiss the swell of the soft surface she had landed on... that she had visited so thoroughly not so long ago. "Are you trying to kill me? Not all of us can just go and regenerate when we need energy."

"B'Elanna Torres, do you really want me to recite all the studies that show that couple start to make love less the longer they are together? At this moment I want to jump you every minute of the day. I think that as long as we actually want to make love so often, why not? Do you honestly think that in thirty years you still want to have sex once every day?"

Now B'Elanna grinned. "We will see that in thirty years, my wife to be, but for now... I am a Klingon, and I love a good challenge. Alright; deal. Three times a day, and we will see who will be the first to ask if we can please skip at least one time that day."

Seven smiled at that. "I take you up on that challenge. Should be fun."

B'Elanna kissed the pink peak that was tempting her before asking, "Tell me, how much work is it to move one of those alcoves?"

"Hardly any work at all," Seven assured.

"Good." Another kiss. "Seven?"

"Yes B'Elanna?"

"Are you lying to me?"

"Yes B'Elanna. We are in bed and I would like to keep the rule of 'sacred ground' for the bed and dining table. In truth, moving one of the alcoves safely and in a way that it will still work once set up again, will be very hard, will require a lot of technical discussion, and you will probably curse Kahless about ten times."

"Great, should be fun then."

Another kiss, this time lower, on Seven's abdominal implant.

"Seven?"

"Yes B'Elanna?"

"Do you have to regenerate in one go, or could you also regenerate, say, one hour every day?"

"I need eight hours of regenerating in total every eight days, the division of the time is irrelevant. Why?"

"Because." Another kiss, now it was the bellybutton's turn. "Seven?"

"Yes B'Elanna?" Seven asked with a smile, she really loved the little game B'Elanna was playing.

"Those regeneration unit components, are those waterproof just like all Federation components are?"

"Yes, why?"

"Because I have a bathtub here. How about the two of us put our heads together and we find a way of working those components into the bathtub? Then you can regenerate one hour every day while you share a bath with me in nice warm water."

"B'Elanna, I am comatose during regenerating," Seven pointed out.

"Don't worry, we set up the system in such a way that you can't drown," B'Elanna pointed out before she placed a kiss a little lower.

"I was not worried about that. I was merely pointing it out because the bath would not be fun for you; you would spend an hour in a bath with someone that does not talk to you, not reacts to what you do."

"Seven?"

"Yes B'Elanna?"

"Do you really want to deny me the privilege of simply holding you for an hour every day?"

Seven's chest tightened when hearing that. "Not at all, my love. You can hold me as much as you like. I love you, and your idea for adapting the bath is truly wonderful."

"And I love you, honey," B'Elanna assured as she placed a kiss on Seven's bald pubic mound. "Seven?"

"Yes B'Elanna?"

"If you think my idea is truly wonderful, does that mean that it's good enough to warrant a reward?"

"Yes B'Elanna."

"Seven?"

"Yes B'Elanna." This time Seven's words were accompanied with a light push on the Klingons head, to direct her to where Seven really wanted her.

The end.

P.s. No, I never read Pride and Prejudice, but I did see a movie of it about ten years back and know kinda what it's about.

Started: 14 Jan 2008

Finished: 15 Jan 2008


End file.
